1. Field
The invention relates to a Radio Frequency ID (RFID) tags that contain multiple Radio Frequency (RF) network nodes that provide enhanced memory capabilities, redundant functionality, and multiple frequency capabilities to the RFID tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio Frequency ID (RFID) tags have been proposed as a solution for a wide range of commercial applications, including tracking of large numbers of objects in disparate locations. However, current RFID tags suffer from performance problems. Passive tags, while not requiring a local power source, suffer from low bandwidth and high failure rates in data transmission. Active tags, while performing better than passive tags, are much more expensive and require a power source. A need exists for improved performance; in particular, a need exists for methods and systems that provide performance comparable or superior to current active tags in a passive tag platform.